Las posibles reacciones ante un futuro incierto
by xDrizzle
Summary: Ron y Hermione llevan bastante tiempo de novios, sus familias se llevan bien y tienen todo para ser felices. Pero.. ¿Ron ha siquiera pensado en el futuro de la relación? ¿Quiere Hermione un futuro junto a Ron Weasley?


_N/A__:_ ¡HOLA! Un one-shoot que acabo de terminar. ¡Qué parejita estos dos! En fin, espero les guste, y espero que me guste a mi también como para escribir más de ellos. Hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaba tanto escribiendo. No sé si lo conseguí, pero intente que quedaran lo más IC que pude, creo que Ron lo conseguí mejor que con Hermione.

_Diclaimer:_ Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los utilice para esta básica ficción de fan.

* * *

><p><strong>(EDITADO 13ENERO/2014)**: Este es mi primer fic de Ron y Hermione y pedía a gritos ser editado. Hice lo que pude con él, no cambie el plot porque... porque me da ternura.

* * *

><p>Juraba, como que se llamaba Ronald Weasley, que su padre se las pagaría.<p>

¿En qué momento había creído que traer a sus padres a la casa de su novia sería fácil? Siempre es complicado, pensó. Pero cuando los consuegros son un par de magos poco convencionales y otro par de dentistas, las cosas se vuelven algo más difíciles.

Les había pedido explícitamente que vistieran ropa muggle ese día, y para su tranquilidad, las capas y los sombreros puntiagudos fueron guardados por aquella ocasión. Ron pensó que sería fácil, de veras que por un segundo lo pensó. Cuando se había acercado al citófono para anunciar su llegada, no pudo hacer nada más que rodar sus ojos cuando el señor y la señora Weasley ahogaron un grito de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Hermione salir de la pequeña maquinita. El portón metálico se abrió segundos después y con las expresiones de asombro de sus padres clavándose en su espalda Ron entró a la amplia calle de asfalto.

En la puerta de una de las casas de color pastel estaba Hermione, con el pelo levemente recogido con un pinche al costado derecho de su cabeza, y un vestido de un suave color rosa. Ron había sonreído, y estaba preparado para decir todos los cumplidos necesarios, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto, sin embargo su padre se adelanto "Hermione, querida ¡Qué maravilla de mundo en el que vives! Un pequeño robot que abre las puertas. ¡Magnifico ingenio de estos muggles, uno nunca termina de saber con qué cosa te van a salir!" La aludida sonrió y regaló una tierna mirada a Ron que además de ser más bajo que su padre, daba la impresión que cada vez que éste último hacía comentarios vergonzosos Ron encogía y encogía. Seguro era solo una percepción.

Y ahora estaba sentado en la mesa, frente a la señora Granger y al lado de sus padres, con las orejas tan rosadas como el vestido de Hermione, y rogando porque su padre dejara de preguntar las muchas funciones de un bombín.

Hermione lo miraba con una expresión divertida en el rostro, para ella no existían seres más agradables que los Weasley. Desde pequeña, Molly y Arthur habían sido los tíos perfectos para ella y Harry cada verano, siempre en la estación King Cross eran los mejores acompañantes, y aunque nunca tuvieron de sobra siempre les daban lo mejor a sus hijos, y a los amigos de estos, como era su caso y aquello siempre le pareció una cualidad muy destacable. A decir verdad, todas esas dudas de artefactos muggles le parecían simplemente adorables. De cierta forma, aquella situación que los Weasley vivían, la vivieron sus padres cuando ella había recibido su carta de Hogwarts, cuando fueron al callejón Diagon por primera vez, cuando había hecho magia en frente de ellos por primera vez, o las primeras cincuenta veces. Imaginó cómo serían las cosas para ellos una vez que Ron y ella…

Paró en seco antes de completar esa frase mental.

Ron sólo había pronunciado la palabra "matrimonio" en frente de ella mientras leía en voz alta un parráfo de _Estudios básicos de tradiciones muggles, reglas de protocolo y comportamiento, _con el fin de encontrar algo útil sobre que cubierto elegir cuando habían una docena de ellos cerca de tu plato. "No te preocupes, tampoco los muggles saben cual escoger" recuerda haberlo tranquilizado esa tarde. Y esa había sido la única vez en que había oído aquella palabra.

A veces, el propio Ron se preguntaba si Gryffindor había sido la casa correcta para él, pues cuando se trataba de Hermione todo indicio de valor y valentía se esfumaba, y ya estaba un poco harto de ello. Él tenía ganas de hablar con ella del futuro, aunque no sabía muy específicamente cómo y era lo que lo tenía cansado. Tenía ganas de regresar y tener una buena riña con el sombrero seleccionador, Hufflepuff hubiese sido perfecto para él. Así no habría estado todo este tiempo asegurándose de que era un héroe, un valiente, cuando no era capaz siquiera de enfrentar una conversación comprometedora con su novia.

_Es que con Hermione nunca se sabe_, se calmó en sus adentros cuando esos pensamientos lo llenaron una noche en su calentita cama de La Madriguera y aunque no se atrevió a formularlo siquiera en sus pensamientos, Ron consideraba en lo más profundo de su ser, que quizás Hermione y él no estuvieran destinados a tener el final feliz que todos esperaban_. Después de todo_, se dijo, _ella es demasiado para mí. _Muy a pesar de que las inseguridades de Ron habían desaparecido con el tiempo, cada vez que su mente abordaba este tema todas volvían como aves carroñeras a comerse su agonizante cerebro. Hermione era todo lo que un hombre podía querer, _un hombre con paciencia como tú_, agregó una vocecita en su interior y él estuvo de acuerdo. Pero pasando por el alto el terrible carácter de la muchacha– que ciertamente sólo afloraba con él–, ella era simpática, guapa y humilladoramente inteligente, _si es que existe esa palabra siquiera_. Y como lo había dicho y pensado tantas veces, era la persona más maravillosa que el haya conocido jamás.

Hermione comprendía su situación y sus inseguridades, a ella se le daba eso de comprender, pero no se conformaba con ello, no, jamás se le dio tan bien lo de conformarse fácilmente. Se avergonzaba de lo mucho que deseaba hablar sobre el futuro con Ron, y lo que más rabia le daba era que todos sus deseos habían sido explotados la noche en que un nervioso Harry Potter le había contado que deseaba proponerle matrimonio a Ginny. Hermione lo alentó con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos y le aseguró que Ginny no tardaría en decirle que sí. Y en ese momento se formó la frase en su cabeza, _¿Harry se lo habrá comentado a Ron?,_ supuso que sí. Dudaba que su amigo estuviera dispuesto a soportar un berrinche de Ron por proponerle matrimonio a su hermana pequeña sin consultárselo, aún sabiendo cuando la opinión de él era la menos importante en todo el asunto. Como sea, ese momento había abierto en ella el deseo de sentir lo que Ginny sentiría, no era envidia, estaba intentando convencerse de que no era envidia, pero no pudo soportar sus pensamientos cuando una feliz señora Weasley preparaba pasteles para celebrar la pre-unión con las iniciales de su pareja de amigos favorita en glaseados de todos los colores.

Oyó un carraspeo y salió de su ensoñación, su madre la miraba apretando los labios para contener una sonrisa inapropiada a la vez que observaba como el Señor Weasley y su padre veían un partido de fútbol. Bueno no sólo lo veían, gritaban desde el sofá. Su padre intentaba desesperadamente explicarle las reglas del juego y Arthur no hacía más que asombrarse de que pudieran correr por todo el campo sin una escoba "¡Eso sí que es tener estado físico, Molly, mira!". La señora Weasley comentó que el fútbol le parecía muy pobre_, _"¿un solo balón?" Dijo con el tono más dulce que podía utilizar en un obvio desacuerdo. Ron asintió y no dijo nada, su cara aún estaba colorada y tenía la vista fija en el mantel.

— Molly, acompáñame a la cocina, puedo enseñarte a utilizar la sandwichera que Hermione te regaló — Dijo la madre de Hermione de pronto poniéndose de pie. La señora Weasley también se levantó.

— Estuve leyendo el manual de instrucciones pero será mucho mejor que me enseñen de manera práctica, de todas formas nunca supe que era un destornillador de cruz... — asumió con un leve tono de vergüenza en su voz. Ambas mujeres rieron suavemente y se adentraron en la cocina.

Hermione avanzó unos asientos y se sentó en la silla contigua a la de Ron que por fin había dejado de hurgar en el mantel y había levantado la cara. Ella le regaló una sonrisa que él no supo cómo contestar y acostó su tibio rostro en el hueco del hombro de la chica. Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó con sus cortos brazos.

—Siempre me hacen lo mismo — Dijo Ron, aún contra la piel de Hermione, que se estremeció al sentir su aliento pegando de frente con su cuello — es como si disfrutaran avergonzándome así— el pelirrojo no levantó el rostro.

—Yo ya conozco a tus padres, Ronald. No deberías avergonzarte de ellos, es normal que tu padre sienta esa fascinación por los artefactos muggles, si sabes que le encantan— lo reprendió suavemente Hermione.

—Si sé que le gusta todo el asunto de los muggles, pero ¿no puede guardárselo para otro momento? ¿Por qué tiene que ser en tu casa cuando explote su curiosidad? — Ron había levantado la cara y al parecer algo de su sonrojo había desaparecido ahora que no sentía los ojos de el Señor y la Señora Granger muy cerca. Hermione volvió a sonreir.

— Mis padres son los únicos muggles que son tan cercanos a tu familia — le recordó su novia y él lanzó un bufido, entonces Hermione agregó — Ha mejorado con el tiempo, antes era peor— Y Ron soltó una risita estando de acuerdo, antes, hasta él era como sus padres. Pero sólo en presencia de Hermione, pues desde que se había presentado como novio de ella, el trato del padre de Hermione hacia él había cambiado a diferencia de cuando era simplemente el compañero de casa del colegio Hogwarts y suponía un riesgo hacerle tantas preguntas como deseaba. Recordó esos tiempos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Con los años el Señor Granger había ablandado su trato y sus permisos, y ya se sentía completamente cómodo en la casa de su novia, no así esa tarde, no así con sus padres ahí.

— ¡PENALTY! — gritó de pronto el señor Granger y esto trajo consigo más y más preguntas por parte del padre de Ron.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando los vieron jugar quidditch en La Madriguera? — Preguntó Hermione mientras se deslizaba y recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Ron recordando a su novio y sus hermanos jugando alrededor de la casa de los Weasley. El aludido la abrazo y contestó.

— Cómo olvidarlo. Creí que deberíamos llevarlos a San Mungo por el shock que estaban sufriendo tus pobres padres — Hermione rió y se acurrucó un poco más. Cuando levantó la cara, sus ojos chocaron con la mirada de Ron, suave como la superficie de una hoja de un árbol en verano, fuerte como las olas del mar y azul, tan azul como la tapa del último libro que compró. Ron le dio una sonrisa y eliminó la distancia existente entre sus bocas. Se besaron despacio y con cuidado, intentando no llamar la atención, después de todo aún estaban en el comedor, mientras sus padres en las habitaciones contiguas compartían trivialidades muggles. Hermione recordó mantener la compostura y cortó el beso.

Si existía algo que la hiciera disfrutar, era la cara de Ron cada vez que ella le cortaba la inspiración como en aquel momento, era entre enojo, deseo y resignación, pues había comprendido que no podían pasar de abrazos y castos besos mientras continuaran en el comedor con sus padres aún en la casa.

Ella soltó una risita y volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho. Y él, casi inevitablemente, volvió a recordar aquella disputa mental de unas semanas atrás, sobre su futuro con Hermione. La abrazó al tiempo que escuchaba a sus madres reír en la cocina de alguna broma que no alcanzaron a escuchar. ¿Cómo podía tener miedo de ella? _No, no tienes miedo de ella precisamente_, le recordó otra vez aquella voz con la que siempre estaba de acuerdo, _tienes miedo de lo que ella quiere de ti. _

No sabía si de verdad era su lado sabio el que hablaba o estaba sufriendo una especie de conexión con Hermione así como la que tuvo Harry con Voldemort que intentó parar a través de la Oclumancia, quizás ella estaba controlando sus pensamientos. Quiso reír ante la imagen de una malévola Hermione ideando formas de atormentar sus pensamientos antes de desistir de aquella idea. Sea lo que fuera esa voz, tenía razón.

— Hermione…— la voz de Ron fue perdiendo fuerza conforme avanzaban las letras del nombre de la chica que descansa con una sonrisa en el rostro sobre su pecho y sus cortos brazos rodeándole la cintura.

— ¿Si, Ronald? — ¿Por qué debía llamarlo Ronald? Esa era la forma en que lo llamaba cuando lo reprendía o le explicaba algo que según ella él no entendía, pero esta vez reconoció un poco de burla en la voz de su novia.

— ¿Pasa algo? — aventuró sin éxito el joven mago, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Nada, tú me hablaste ¿recuerdas? — Hermione continuaba recostada en su pecho, él había detenido a su mano derecha que hasta hace un momento dibujaba círculos en los hombros de ella y ahora caía torpemente sin uso sobre el mismo lugar.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer el año que viene? — Arrojó sabiendo que había sonado mejor en su mente aquella frase, quizá no lo dijo tal cual lo había pensado.

—Mmm… no lo sé, la verdad. — respondió Hermione con un toque de risa en su voz.

—Ah— susurró Ron completamente enojado consigo mismo, y sintiendo en sus orejas un tenue calor, las maldijo para sí.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió la chica, aún con un tono gracioso — ¿Planes sin mí?

—No, claro que no— se apresuró a contestar, consternado, culpándose cada vez más por no saber expresar sus ideas.

—Qué bueno— apuntó Hermione que había levantado su rostro de forma acusadora en la frase anterior pero que de nuevo se dejaba caer despreocupadamente sobre el pecho de Ron.

Ron pensó entonces en el rostro de Harry la noche en que le enseñaba el anillo de compromiso que había comprado para su hermana. Harry, él mejor que nadie lo entendía, su compañero, su amigo desde siempre. Él sabía que Ron lo había intentado. Harry se lo había dicho: "_no supondrá ningún cambio, Hermione y tú han estado casados desde los once, ¿no te das cuenta?" _Y entonces le había contado todas las veces que en medio del cuartel de la orden del fénix o en la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry recordaba a Molly y Arthur Weasley al escuchar discutir y reconciliarse a sus dos mejores amigos. O cómo en cuarto año, tras el baile de navidad, Harry sabía que Hermione tenía razón al decirle que el error de Ron era no haberle pedido que fuera al baile con él, y que eso le hubiese ahorrado todos los celos que en ese momento sentía. Harry siempre lo supo, siempre, pero jamás interfirió.No hasta ese día, claro.

Pero Harry se equivocaba, por supuesto que habría algún cambio. Tendría que buscar una casa para él y Hermione, tendría que comenzar a tomar en serio su trabajo y sus responsabilidades, tendría que pedirle autorización al señor Granger…pero nada de eso era tan importante como la última de sus preocupaciones: tendría que ser lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer a Hermione de esposa. Y no estaba seguro de serlo.

Sintió unos besos en la parte baja de su mandíbula y descubrió a Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro y ojos adormilados que lo miraban. "¿En qué piensa esa cabeza loca?" susurró su novia antes de continuar repartiendo cortos besos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

— En nosotros — contestó, después de todo su ajetreo mental. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y su cadena de besos se detuvo, levantó la cara para buscar los ojos de Ron y encontrar, como siempre, la respuesta a sus dudas. Y cuando lo miró, Ron sostuvo su mirada decidido, ella no dijo nada, entonces él hablo otra vez — en lo que pasará con nosotros dentro de un tiempo…

— ¿Qué va a pasar de qué, Ron? — preguntó Hermione intentando sonar relajada. Ron la miró como si no entendiera su pregunta o porqué la preguntaba.

—Llevamos juntos mucho tiempo, Hermione…— dijo él , y como quien no quiere la cosa buscó el rostro de su novia que estaba aún algo confundido.

— ¿Y eso está mal? — Preguntó Hermione a la vez que su cabeza se hacía un lío. Ron se apresuró a negar pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa ella inquirió— ¿entonces, qué?

— ¿Qué de qué? — se sorprendió al descubrir una sonrisa en sus propios labios, hace un momento estaba muerto de miedo de abordar este tema en voz alta, pero al verla por fin en algo, más débil que él le había dado una extraña fortaleza. Hermione le palmoteó el brazo. — Auch, me dolió — fingió él para intentar conseguir un beso, pero ella se negó.

— ¿A qué te refieres con… lo que pase en unos años, y que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos? — Hermione titubeó.

— A que nunca hemos hablado de lo que pasará cuando crezcamos. Es decir, ya crecimos, pero me refiero a crecer en serio, a …— de pronto su boca se secó, Hermione era tan difícil de predecir, tan difícil. Si él le decía que quería tomarla por esposa, no sabía si se reiría, si aceptaría o si le diría si es que dudaba de su integridad como mujer y que ella se sabía defender sola en el mundo. La verdad es que todas esas posibles reacciones pasaron por su mente en lo que demora un suspiro — no sé, a ser una familia … tú y yo. — Y ninguna de las posibles reacciones pasó. Hermione seguía mirándolo a los ojos, como si buscara en ellos qué responderle. Súbitamente se alejó y se sentó derecha en su silla. Ron tuvo miedo, ahora comenzaría todo lo que había temido…

— ¿Una familia… tú y yo? — preguntó Hermione sin mirarlo. Ron no supo que decir. Ella levantó la vista y lo interrogó con la mirada, él asintió. Ella contuvo el aire.

— No estoy diciendo que ahora…— se apresuró Ron, tomó aire y esta vez habló decidido — sólo digo que en algún momento tendrá que ser, porque … porque no quiero estar con nadie más y … aunque te molestará escucharlo… no quiero que tú estés con nadie más. Nunca.— Confesó mirando el rostro de Hermione, ella giró la cara para encontrarse la sincera mirada de su pelirrojo novio, con aquella misma expresión de desconcierto y amor en el rostro y los ojos llenos de sueños y deseos que la vez en que le pidió que fuera su novia, o la primera vez que le robó un beso en La Madriguera frente a toda su familia y tuvo que pagar el enojo por la vergüenza de la chica, o la primera vez que pasaron a mucho más que besos y abrazos, o cuando por primera le dijo que deseaba _expresarle su amor físicamente._ Hermione rió ante ese vergonzoso recuerdo.

—Ron…— Hermione rió tontamente —Ron, no quiero estar con nadie más. — Añadió ella decidida, y lejos de sonar como esas típicas líneas de novela romántica sonó como cualquiera de las respuestas que hubiese dado a un profesor en el colegio, sin ningún tono meloso en su voz. Ron sonrió también más relajado que antes.

—Estuve pensando que quizá... — aventuró con cuidado mientras ella reía suavemente —podríamos irnos a vivir juntos— Quizá lo soñó, o fue producto de lo mucho que deseaba que así fuera, pero vio los ojos de Hermione brillar.

— Tendría que decirle a mis papás…— dijo Hermione haciéndose la difícil, pero su madre había sido más rápida que Ron, y ya habían hablado el asunto. Ella estaba absolutamente al tanto de todo lo que sentía su joven hija bruja, así que no tenía muchos problemas en ese asunto.

—No creo que ahora sea el momento— dijo Ron, algo asustado.

—No dije que les diría ahora, Ronald.

—Cierto— apuntó él, lleno de una repentina felicidad. —Entonces… — pero no se le ocurrió como formular la siguiente pregunta.

— Entonces ¿qué? — Hermione había recuperado su tono habitual, más cariñosa y tan risueña como antes.

—Entonces…, se supone, quiero decir, tendríamos que… no, no— se detuvo para pensar bien, se mojó los labios con la lengua — o sea que si aceptas venirte a vivir conmigo… — parecía que Ron resolvía un acertijo, pero en verdad, estaba haciendo una propuesta. Al estilo de él, claro — estarías aceptando un futuro compromiso más serio ¿no? — Hermione sonrió, y como toda respuesta se recostó nuevamente en el pecho de Ron. Sintió el corazón de éste bombeando increíblemente fuerte, y comprobó que estaba tan nervioso como aquellas veces que ella había recordado hace unos segundos.

— ¿Un compromiso más serio, dices? — dijo al cabo de un minuto más o menos — ¿Vivir juntos no es algo serio? — Ron abrió la boca para negar, pero ella no lo dejó— porque te aseguro... será serio, y para nada fácil— Se rió de sus formas de espantarlo. ¿Qué clase de chica era ella? Nadie espantaba a su novio después de una proposición como esa insinuándole que vivir con ella no sería fácil. Bueno, Hermione era diferente.

—Tienes que reconocer, que aunque te muestres difícil conmigo, tienes una debilidad por mí…— comentó jocoso, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—No discuto eso

—Lo sé, déjame terminar… me amas, y eso te hará todo más fácil. Yo ya me acostumbré a tu carácter. — Hermione abrió la boca en O.

— ¿Tu… acostumbrarte? Siempre me discutes todo, por Dios.

—Pero es la costumbre, si no discuto contigo por lo menos treinta veces a la semana, nada me sale bien. Me hace bien estar enojado contigo por ratos— Hermione se echó a reír, parecía una locura pero estaba absolutamente de acuerdo. Ellos no eran de esas parejas que se hacían el gusto en todo para no pelear, no señor, eso hubiese sido traicionar siete largos años de amistad. —Imagina las peleas que vamos a tener cuando vivamos juntos… — aventuró Ron con aire soñador, y ella sólo rió más — … y las reconciliaciones…— añadió ahora en un susurro pícaro más cerca de su oído, y aunque rió le dio un palmetazo en el brazo e hizo ademán de que guardara silencio. Él se rió. Nunca se cansaría de Hermione.

— ¡Sería totalmente fabuloso! — la voz de la Señora Granger irrumpió las risitas juguetonas de Ron y Hermione que aún permanecían en el comedor, mientras entraba con una fuente de pastel de manzana, tapado con un paño de cuadrillé rojo.

—Por supuesto, nos encanta recibir visitas, sobre todo a Hermione…— la madre de Ron miró a su nuera con cariño y después volvió a decir —además así los niños pasan la navidad juntos.

—Ya no son tan niños, Molly — la voz del padre de Ron resonó en la estancia, corrigiendo a su esposa. Molly chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Terminó el partido? — preguntó la madre de Hermione y su esposo asintió. Ron sentía que su padre lo taladraba con la mirada y vio por el rabillo del ojo que Hermione pasaba a estar tan colorada como él sabía que estarían sus orejas, nadie lo notó. Quizá se lo estaba imaginando. Ron intercambió una mirada de complicidad con su padre una última vez antes que este dijera:

— Molly, ya es tarde y debes estar temprano en La Madriguera para ayudar a Ginny con todas las cosas de la boda— Su mujer asintió

— ¿Irás Hermione? — preguntó y la aludida sonrió abiertamente

—No me perdería por nada del mundo todos los preparativos, ¡mañana elegiremos el vestido! — comentó emocionada y en los ojos de las tres mujeres de la habitación apareció un destello de felicidad y soltaron un suspiro.

— Bueno, Arthur tiene razón — Molly se despidió, al igual que su esposo, agradeció la hospitalidad y dijo unos cuantos cumplidos acerca de la comida —Cariño, ¿vienes con nosotros o te apareces después?—preguntó a su hijo.

—Después— contestaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo. Todos los adultos rieron, pero Ron miró a su novia como si se estuviera perdiendo de algo.

—Muy bien, hasta luego— y con un ¡PAF! El señor y la Señora Weasley desaparecieron de la estancia. El padre de Hermione volvió a la sala, y la señora Granger le pidió a Hermione que la ayudara a retirar las cosas de la mesa.

—Lo hará Ron, mamá— Aseguró la chica. Ron abrió los ojos de par en par y la señora Granger lo miró extrañada, luego miro a su hija, y cuando ambos iban a abrir la boca para decir algo, Hermione se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio

—Debes practicar, Ronald, te dije que no sería fácil— y se alejó hasta la sala para ir a ver la televisión con su padre.

—No tienes que hacerlo, querido— se apresuró a decir su suegra y él rápido la contradijo.

—No se preocupe, ella tiene razón, debo practicar— Y se puso de pie, mientras amontonaba los platos y los cubiertos sucios.


End file.
